1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill comprising a belt which has a running surface and which is rotated at a set speed in a predetermined direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional treadmill, a running speed and, in some cases, the slope of a running surface are set and indicated.
On the other hand, it is important for sport training by a treadmill to run while recognizing the stride. In such a case, for example, the time required for walking 20 steps is measured by a stop watch and divided by the number of steps. This measurement using a stop watch not only requires a person for measurement but also easily produces error in the measurement.
Walking is also employed for maintaining or promoting health. However, persons are apt to unconsciously behave without loading the bodies, and the stride decreases with an increase in age. Walking with long steps is also effective for increasing the staying power of the heart and lungs. It is therefore encouraged to walk with steps increased by, for example, 3 to 5 cm, in constant rhythm while keeping the back straight. However, such training is difficult to make on a road, and it is thus convenient to train using a treadmill while confirming the stride by oneself.